


Story To Come! (In Progress)

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Other, sadfic, story to come!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I’m in the process of publishing my fic, stay tuned!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Story To Come! (In Progress)

Stay tuned!!!!!! （≧∇≦）


End file.
